1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doll.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally known in the art is a doll having a baby figure where one can give liquid like a milk to its mouth. A problem with the above art is that one loses his/her interest soon in the doll because one could not get reactions from the doll like a real baby, such as wetting its diaper when it is given milk.
The object of the present invention is to provide a doll which eliminates this problem.